


Miss America

by pinktoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktoki/pseuds/pinktoki
Summary: Min-Ah McDonald multiracial(African-American, Irish, and Korean) american teenager(16 yrs old) lives in Alexandria Virginia(DC metro area) parents own two local restaurants and a convenience market (upper middle class family). one older brother(19) one younger(5). perfect american teen girl. president of her school, captain of the debate team, and vice chair of the historical society perfect grades great friends even greater boyfriend. love by many admired by most hated by few. that is until her family falls on hard times and she is sent to live with her Korean grandfather. how will this Miss America adjust to the Korean way





	1. character list

**Author's Note:**

> no beta  
> i write for fun don't kill my vibe.  
> i will try to update once a week but life.

_**Miss America** _

 

_ Character List  _

 

**Min-Ah McDonald** \- multiracial(African-American, Irish, and Korean) american teenager(16yrs old) lives in Alexandria Virginia(DC metro area) parents own two local restaurants and a convenience market (upper middle class family). one older brother(19) one younger(5). perfect american teen girl. president of her school, captain of the debate team, and vice chair of the historical society perfect grades great friends even greater boyfriend. love by many admired by most hated by few.

 

**James Patrick McDonald and  Erica (Eun Mi) McDonald** \- parents of MinAh business owners (starting to experience financial troubles)

 

**Junior aka James Patrick McDonald II** \- MinAh older brother in school at Korea University on a technology science scholarship love his baby sister nobody is good enough for her especially not that damn Kenneth Lee Young!!!!!!!!

 

**David Dong-Min McDonald** \- Min Ah little brother five years old

 

**Kenneth Lee Young** \- MinAh boyfriend HE IS A DICKHEAD!!!!!!! but never around MinAh or her friends and family ( Jr. once walked in on him slapping a 14years old girl in a chorus practice room needless to say Jr. beat the bricks out of him.)

 

**Brian Ortiz** (Homosexual Black and puerto rican) and **Melissa Sanchez** ( Boy Crazy!!!!! Irish jewish and jamaican and  cuban) - MinAh besties since kindergarten they got her back 100%

 

**Kim Dae-Ho** \- MinAh grandfather,Erica Birthfather Was only allowed to see his daughter every other summer, and hangaw/Chuseok Every 3 years loves his daughter very much but can't express himself well. hasn't seen his daughter or grandchildren in 8 years lives in Cheongyang County  in [ South Chungcheong ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chungcheongnam-do) Province, [ South Korea ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea) owns a large pepper farm ( [ gochu ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chili_pepper) peppers) was in love with Eun-Mi mother Grace but could not marry her because he was already arranged to marry another woman.

 

**Grace Davis** \- ESL teacher taught English in India Spain Japan China and South Korea MinAh grandmother Eun-Mi mother born and raised all over the world (Military Brat) Stayed in one place for too long fell in love got pregnant got heart broken hasn't stopped moving since. raised Eun Mi out of suitcases  never married still teaching and traveling avoiding Korea as much as possible.

 

**Hasang high school students**

 

**Lee Jung-Su** \- 3rd year student. popular handsome but humble doesn't like conflict hopeless romantic behind a jock fasade co captain of the baseball team position catcher best friends with Myung-Dae

 

**Hwang Myung-Dae** \- 3rd year student Captain of the baseball team position pitcher very funny, goofy but only off the diamond (completely different person on the mount.) a bit girl hungry

 

**Jung SoonBok** \- loud Loud LOUD!!!!! But sweet and super smart spazzy and nerdy but in a really adorable way really friendly but has no friends very optimistic ball of sunshine.

 

**Kim Yun Hee** \- Min ah cousin kind of daughter of Eun Mi half brother total bitch her and her lackeys run the school. (this girl has problems!!) been in love with Jung Su since

pre K.

 

**Yun Hee Lackeys** : Ae Cha, Eun Kyung, Hei Ryung

  
**other baseball players** : Duck Young, Kwang Sun, and Young Ho


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise n Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other chapters will be longer

 

 

 

**Chapter One**  
  


Elle Varner So Fly came through the speakers of her clock radio nudging the sleeping girl awake. she slowly lifted her head from the soft yet firm purple fluffy body pillow as she glanced through sleepy eyes seeing the clock reading 8:15am (not 7:15am) DAMN IT she sang internally she can't be late not today!! she sprang from the bed feet barely touching the ground as she made her way to the bathroom(thank god she didn't have to share with her little brother david anymore now that her big bro Jr. had gone to university she had the best room in the house besides her parents room of course) 

as she stepped out of the shower hair still dry under her shower cap she flicks on her ion heated rollers and begin to brush her teeth. as soon as the read light comes on she tucks the toothbrush in between her teeth and her cheek rips the shower cap off and lets her long recently blown out locks fall to the center of her back. she quickly grabs piece after piece of hair until all of the hair is some how in one of the thirty hot rollers.she finishes brushing her teeth and exits the bathroom. hastily entering the clothing racks in the corner of her room she selects a pair of light blue skinny jeans and pale yellow pin stripe button down as she slips on her white and wicker wedge heels. she finally takes the now cooled rollers out of her hair. as she enters the bathroom running a comb through her hair to loosen the curls she then applies a thin layer of BB cream so that you can still see her freckles on her light brown skin. she pins some of her hair back with a small white bow grabbing her nude lip gloss and tossing it in her white messenger bag she turns off her radio and heads out the door texting Brian.

 

Brian BOO BOO: i am out the door!!! no time for food :-( 

 

Minnie MOO MOO : I got you boo <3

 

Brian BOO BOO: UR DA BEST LUV YA LOTS SEE YOU SOON!!!!Xoxo

 

Minnie MOO MOO : :-)

  
as she enters her white KIA Rio she glances at the clock 8:35am  “20 minutes? new record.” minah says to herself as she drives out into traffic smiling its gonna be a great day!!!!


End file.
